


稻荷武士

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 境井仁 - Freeform, 龙三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 对马岛境井家家主境井仁，在长尾家比武会结束后，生出了狐尾狐耳的官能奇谭故事。
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

青海湖湖畔旁的境井家，住着一位仪表堂堂、为人正派武士——境井仁。他不仅是地头志村大人的最疼爱的侄儿，也是位领受镰仓幕府将军分封的食禄、宅邸与领地，为守护江山社稷而生的武士。  
同本岛蛮横跋扈，在黎民百姓前作威作福的武士不同，身为境井家家主的境井仁，有位情同手足的玩伴，名为龙三。龙三是个粗人，平时蓬头乱鬓，袴裤不穿，连刀镡上佩绪也用麦秆替代，一副游手好闲的模样。于是不解实情的村民往往露骨讥讽，觉得龙三能被武家提携，背地里怕不是跪在舅侄俩脚边舔鞋履。  
流言蜚语传到境井仁耳朵里，笑得青年满地打滚。而抬起脸痛饮米酒的龙三，则被醇厚的酒液辣得连连咳嗽。  
“仁，你可要好好帮我澄清事实啊。”龙三懊恼地说着，透着斗笠间的罅隙窥视挚友的反应。年轻的武士笑脸盈盈，声音朗朗朝龙三望去，瞳眸里仿佛藏着一轮初升的皎月。“那是当然，荣誉对于武士来说，可是身家性命，我会替你好好解释的。”  
真的吗？可我又不是武士。龙三默不作声地回视境井仁的面孔，将酒壶挡在嘴边。在龙三看来，境井仁口中所谓的荣誉、与自己珍视的荣誉，恐怕不能归为一码事。虽说跟在境井仁身旁不必鼠窃狗盗求得温饱，的确有闲余去感悟高深莫测的武士道。可人总归有点自尊心，要是自己成日投宿在境井家邸，恬不知耻地陪境井大少爷蹭吃蹭喝，那岂不是跟入赘没有什么两样？  
“龙三，你看上去脸色不太好，要不今晚在我住一宿？吃饱喝足后，我们还可去青海湖畔散步，赏流萤飞舞。”  
“我不要。”  
“那至少吃点鲷鱼粥配甜海藻再走也不迟……”  
“不必了！”  
被龙三这么一说，身穿直垂的青年顿时无言以对。泄了气似把眼光投在龙三身上。“怎么啦龙三，我又哪里害你受气了？”  
境井仁略低着头，声音很郁闷，看上去就像只讨不到食粮被人赶跑的小狐狸。而龙三沉沉地叹了口气，胡乱用手臂抹去润湿在唇边米酒，在境井仁面前沉默。  
“抱歉，我今天心情不太好，但不是因为仁的原因。”  
“呜，是吗？”话虽如此，可境井仁仍旧眉头紧蹙。“我舅舅常教训我，说我做人不懂察言观色。倘若是因为我的失言冒犯到了你，我愿意接受你的批评。”  
“.…..”  
倾听之人露出难以理解的表情，随即又想到志村私下对自己的冷嘲热讽，脸色迅速阴沉下来，声音也变得焦躁。  
“总而言之，今天先到这了，仁，我回家了。”  
“等等龙三，你还有壶米酒没有拿……”  
“那是送给你的，仁。”龙三定睛注视着境井仁的脸，敏锐地感觉到对方其实并没有在讥讽自己。只是他太过顺从舅舅志村，搞得他误认为舅侄俩说话都爱笑里藏刀。  
调整了呼吸，然后像什么事也没有似的迈开步，龙三与境井仁挥手道别。只不过他脚步飞快，在闷头钻进青海村的阡陌小径时，差点一个趔趄摔进泥坑里。 

境井仁说得对，他总是莫名让龙三受气。  
去志村城帮忙搬运绫罗绸缎时，被下人说三道四的是龙三。  
被境井仁胡乱给坐骑喂精粮，导致马儿腹泻不止的倒霉人是龙三。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，却不找瓦匠修补的懒人是龙三。  
在长尾家比武会上，被自己击败却不思进取者，还是龙三。  
“喂，你们快看啊，那位就是平日跟在境井大人身旁的跟屁虫龙三。瞧瞧他被打得皮青脸肿的蠢样，还不赶紧麻溜地滚了，去跟乡野莽夫们沆瀣一气。”  
众人哄笑。因为长尾家的家臣说出了大家心照不宣的话语。  
龙三被境井仁的流水架势劈砍得浑身散架，疼得龇牙咧嘴。他不明白平日里有说有笑的境井仁，竟会像恶鬼般与他缠斗厮杀，甚至要将他手臂折断。十几个回合下来，刀光剑影、剑风呼啸，劈砍胫斩招招致命。境井仁屡战屡胜，龙三屡战屡败，最终被武士强大气势所击倒。哪怕他重整架势，发挥全力向境井仁砍去，也仅仅是让境井仁的臑当破了口子。  
“龙三，若你要成为武士，就必须一生悬命、死而后已……”与狼狈不堪的龙三不同，将刀尖指向对手眉宇间的境井仁，威风凛凛，神气十足，几乎在对马岛全部的武家、商家眼里留下不可磨灭的印象。可龙三不仅无言以对，事实上，由他盛情邀请的各家家主在目睹过比武会后，旋即对龙三投以轻蔑的目光，无所顾忌地发出嘘声。  
“滚吧，骗子龙三。”  
再论境井仁在长尾家比武会胜出后，简直是神采奕奕、虎虎生威，颇有幕府将军的气派。但对龙三来说，自己不仅失去了唯一一次出人头地的机会，连跟境井仁沟通也变得难上加难——境井家邸门庭若市，熙熙攘攘，对马岛乃至本岛家主都迫不及待想召见境井仁去府上做客。看到这一幕，龙三坐在田埂上，嚼着草根，已然感到自己与青海村极不相适。  
境井仁比岛上的任何人都要英勇，他的确是一位天生的武士。哪怕出现在他身上唯一的缺点便是过于天真。同他高贵的出身相比，根本不值一提。  
仁，你已经不需要我了，对吧。  
四下无人，漫步在久原森林中的龙三，搜烂了肠肚，掏空了心窝，刻薄的话语脱口而出。话音刚落，男人脚边的草丛间便传来几声尖锐的啸叫，倏地蹿出只皮毛火红的狐狸，用琥珀色的瞳仁，幽幽望向背靠夕阳残血的龙三。  
“走一边去、我身上可没东西喂你啊。”龙三心烦意乱，没好气地朝狐狸摆摆手。狡黠的野兽又咧开尖嘴在龙三脚边绕圈圈，缠着落魄的浪人不肯放行。  
狐狸是稻荷神的传闻古来有之，传说虔心礼拜便可五谷丰登，甚至心想事成。可龙三对农事兴致索然，只是出于对神明的畏避之情，便鬼使神差地跟着狐狸去到一处稻荷神像前合掌参拜。事后回想起来，当自己默默许下那桩荒唐的心愿后，天地忽的狂风大作，远方落入青海山涧的落日阒寂无声地染上星光，正对青海湖方向的林野间则惊起鸟兽鸿雁，似是有异像之兆。  
隔了一会儿，如怨如诉的号哭声回荡在山谷间，听得叫人发憷。龙三阴惨着脸，一路心神不安地回到上之岳寨的家中。  
几日之后，他从吉远源三客栈一路北上的旅人口中听闻，境井家主境井仁，生了罕有的恶疾，如今正卧病不起。舅舅志村大人心急如焚，匆匆乘船驶往本岛，发誓要将京都最好的郎中请来医治，只留下几名志村家臣和女眷负责照顾。但境井大人仿佛被鬼祟附身，将所有人赶出境井家邸后便没了音讯。  
听到旅人这番话，龙三手中端着的酒壶应声摔落在泥地上。  
他所许下的愿望，成为了诅咒。  
是夜，黄金寺的暮钟敲完了戌时，借着惨淡的月色，龙三从境井家邸后墙墙缝跻身而过，猫着腰溜进屋内。  
孩提时代，境井仁苦于志村大人的管教，不得已在院落一隅辟了道墙缝，练剑倦了，就会钻出墙缝找龙三一起嬉戏打闹。  
这墙缝平日只摆着水缸和簸箕掩人耳目，数十年都未被发现，自然也鲜有打理，害得龙三未进屋就吃了满嘴灰，被墙灰挠得鼻痒，直打喷嚏。  
剧烈的喷嚏声，引来屋内的骚动。  
“来者何人，赶紧报上名来！”  
龙三一听是境井仁的声音，嘴上没了把门，大声嚷嚷：“是我，龙三！”  
然而，境井仁像是变了脸似的，陡然抬高音量，厉声嘶吼要赶龙三走。吃了闭门羹的龙三回想起长尾家比武会上的窘态，心中顿生不悦，朝和室吼去。  
“我好心来探病，就被你下逐客令，你是不是觉得我没人要，好欺负是吧？”  
被龙三这么一说，屋内顿时无言以对。龙三一脸不悦地推开隔扇，执意要见挚友一面。可隔扇刚开半晌，龙三便被直垂与绣枕砸中鼻梁，眼前一黑，吃痛地向后栽倒。  
“仁，你到底想干嘛啊！”龙三揉揉鼻子，正想开口痛骂一顿，却被眼前的一幕所震慑。一个武士，生出了蓬松的尾巴和毛茸茸的兽耳，翕张的嘴中平整的牙齿化作獠牙，连眼睛也变成染成琥珀色。要命的是，向来装扮整洁的境井仁竟是一身衣衫褴褛，发髻散乱，四肢跪趴在榻榻米上，不由分说地就朝龙三伸手抓绕。  
“仁！冷静下来！”  
在被龙三用蛮劲绞住手臂，按压在地上后，武士发出尖锐的嘶叫，一如落入捕兽夹的狐狸仰天哀嚎。硕大的尾巴毛发倒竖，不受控制地在榻榻米上扑腾，撞出沉闷的声响。  
“不要、不要看我。”境井仁在龙三的身下挣扎着，全然没有往昔的镇定。而龙三瞪视着境井仁扑棱的尾巴，大脑混乱一片。  
“仁！这尾巴和耳朵，是怎么回事？”  
“我、我不知道呀！”境井仁嗫嚅地说着，眼里不禁泛起泪花，失魂落魄地在龙三眼皮底下低声啜泣。龙三屏住呼吸，凝神地望向境井仁那双毛茸茸的耳尖与尾巴，少许能理解境井仁谢客的原因。  
堂堂境井家主被稻荷神附身，生出狐狸耳朵与尾巴，传出去岂不要遭全天下耻笑？  
但是，人的身心，怎么会莫名其妙变成狐狸呢？龙三不相信，朝那满是绒毛的耳朵轻轻吹了口气，就见境井仁瞥过脸将耳朵垂下，微愠道：“住手！别拿我耳朵取乐！”  
为了进一步佐证内心的猜测，龙三伸手握住那毛发蓬松的尾巴。顺着光滑的皮毛向下套弄，存身于狐狸皮囊之中的境井仁，先是情不自禁地发出呻吟般的低吟声，发觉失态后便迅速横移身体，将尾巴扫到身后。“龙三，你也不要碰我的尾巴！”  
啊，这就是狐狸么。  
龙三哑然，看着眉头紧蹙的境井仁，思绪变得紊乱起来。

境井仁算不上是全天下最难伺候的武家少爷，但他一定是对马岛上口味最挑剔的武士。  
在青年蜷起尾巴，盘坐案台誊写食材嘱托龙三来料理时，觑了眼草纸洇开墨水的狐狸图案，龙三暗自腹诽：若自己不闻不顾，名副其实的稻荷武士是会饿昏在家邸，还是学野兽昼伏夜出觅食野味？答案是两者皆有。  
狐狸和人不同，不懂日出而作日入而息，换作是境井仁的话便是白日昏昏沉沉，待到月上柳梢头就精神抖擞，彻夜不眠，吵着闹着要吃全是荤菜的膳食。  
“有盐腌鲔鱼、信浓梨、还有浅藻的甜海带，都是你爱吃的……”龙三盯着碗中分食而来的白粥，不由咽了口唾沫。“我舍不得吃，所以……”  
“不要！不要！我就想啖肉吃酒！”被稻荷神附体的武士嚷嚷，抗议地甩动尾巴。“那些粝食粗餐根本填不饱肚子，我才不想吃呢！”  
龙三哭笑不得，咽了口白粥咂咂嘴。若是志村大人见到此情此景，不消说肯定少不了一顿诘责。但在龙三面前，境井仁大言不惭，一会儿想吃野味，一会儿想啜饮美酒佳酿，哪怕龙三将满碗塞满盐腌鲔鱼的白粥怼到境井仁嘴边，连哄带骗地喂他吃下，稻荷武士依旧不满，嘴唇翘得老高，简直能挂起茶壶。  
结果第二天，准确来说是第二天晚上，境井仁就闯祸了。  
趁着龙三去行清，境井仁偷偷钻进院落后墙溜走，嗅着家禽的味道，将邻家散养在牲圈里的鸡鸭掐死、咬死。虽说境井仁一身武艺，仅凭指尖的膂力，就能轻易决定他人的生死予夺。可他既没有狐狸的狡黠与机敏，肚子里也没端着干坏事祸水。他就杵在牲圈中央，慢条斯理地撕咬连羽毛都没拔的禽肉，大口咀嚼。吃不够就又弯腰逮着另一只，拧断脖子，生吞活剥。  
听牲圈里鸡飞狗跳，睡眼惺忪的农人赶紧提灯来照。这不照不知道，一照就见到满嘴沾血、四下散落死鸡死鸭的境井仁正吐着鸡骨头，瞪着铜铃般的眼睛看自己，农人两眼一黑，当场吓晕过去。  
武士见状，旋即丢下鸡鸭，一路狂奔地逃回家邸。  
或许是亡命奔逃的缘故，当龙三解手完纳闷境井仁不见踪影的时候，惊慌失措的境井仁也恰好从墙缝里钻了进来，和龙三撞个正着。由于夜色昏沉，境井仁跑得又急，龙三差点就猛地抽刀，砍向翻墙入室的窃贼。在辨认似的看了境井仁的尾巴和耳朵后，龙三慢慢走近，惊呼道：“仁！你怎么满脸是血？”  
“我……我好像闯祸了，吃了邻家的鸡鸭，还把一个农人吓晕在自家门口。”汗颜无地的境井仁小小声地嗫嚅着，尾巴夹在双腿间，一副唯唯诺诺的样子。“怎么办啊龙三，要是再这样下去，就连舅舅也会被我连累……”  
“……真是够了。”  
一介仪表堂堂的武士，怎么可能做出如野兽般残虐的捕食行为？可鞋履上的泥泞、满嘴腥膻的口气、以及干涸在衣料上的血迹可不会骗人。  
原来，高高在上的境井大人也会犯错啊。  
意识到这点的龙三略有震撼，但震撼无形于色。  
“仁，你知道闯祸后该怎么办吗。”  
稻荷武士低垂耳朵，蔫蔫地回道，“你的意思，是让我明日我登门道歉？”  
龙三喷笑。“是大事化小小事化了。”  
“也就是能挽回舅舅的荣誉？”稻荷武士抬起脸，竖起狐耳认真倾听。  
“那个农人大概多大年纪？”  
“满头鬓发，身形岣嵝，大概已过天命之年吧。”  
“恐怕眼神不好，晚上又是黑灯瞎火，指不定看不清你是谁。”  
“可我……穿着家纹直垂，还配着太刀……”境井仁有气无力地说道。  
“志村大人的家臣也与你装束相似，到时候矢口否认，直接让家臣顶罪不就万事大吉？”  
“志村家臣何来有罪？仅仅是我被稻荷神附了身闯了祸，就得让他们承受莫须有的罪责吗？”  
“当然啊！因为你不是别人，你可是境井大人呢！应是要讲理，青海村不正是你的封地？咬死几只鸡鸭又何妨？不是杀人放火，又非苛捐杂税，要我说，那我也不想杀死鸡鸭，谁知道他们就伸长脖子往我嘴里送呢？”  
这些话听起来有些刚愎自用，但不失为一种折衷的手段。武士有死而荣，无生而辱，荣誉既然是身家性命，为了安身立命，拘泥于小节就毫无意义。正因如此，龙三觉得境井仁既然想待在满口“荣誉”的志村身旁，野兽也好、武士也罢，圆滑世故总没有错。  
因为我就是这样活下去的。  
龙三内心洋洋得意，他本以为境井仁会频频点头，对自己的妙计感激涕零。谁想境井仁瞬间沉下脸，满嘴鲜血的瞪视龙三，尾巴炸毛。  
“龙三，你太无耻了！我怎么会结识像你这样的笨蛋！”  
“啊？你再说一遍？”龙三收回了笑容。  
“龙三！无耻、笨蛋！我不会这么做的！”稻荷武士嘶声怒吼，目眦欲裂。看着龙三不由涨红了脸，境井仁声色俱厉，全然忘记对方的初衷。“比起推诿罪责，我宁愿领受舅舅的责罚，因为我可是境井家的武士！你不是帮我，你是在害我误入歧途啊！”  
说到这里，龙三的脸上闪过一丝轻蔑之色。他上下打量着境井仁一番，想起境井仁的体内也流着志村大人的武者之血时，再对比自己卑微的出身，两者间从诞生之初便已是云壤之别，那么境井仁的选择，根本就显而易见。  
我为什么要自取其辱啊。龙三受到冲击，可依旧冲境井仁扬起嘴角，微微一笑。“那你就忘掉我刚才说的，先去洗洗身体吧。”  
“哼。”境井仁满脸不悦，与龙三不欢而散。  
隔日，那位倒霉农人在清扫牲圈时发现，自己家的鸡鸭虽又少了好几只，食槽内却撒满数百枚的铜币。飞来横财的农人开心的哼起小歌，陶醉其中，并没注意到一位戴斗笠的浪人正躲在远处的大树后面，嫌恶地朝地上啐唾沫。

袴裤：日本武士的常服和庶民的礼服，泛指下身的服饰。  
佩绪：指连接刀鞘和嵌入腰间织物。  
稻荷神：稻荷神是日本神话中的谷物和食物神。主管丰收。狐狸则是稻荷神的神使。  
行清：上厕所。  
小歌：镰仓时代的庶民娱乐之一，歌唱男女爱情的民歌


	2. Chapter 2

被境井仁嘱咐要登门道歉的龙三，并没有实现与挚友的诺言。他草草将铜钱丢到农人家，便气呼呼地往顺着驿道，不情不愿地置办两人接下来的口粮。他心想，此前境井仁曾扬言要为龙三在志村大人那谋求一官半职，十有八九就像现在这样——当个跑腿仆从，随时可以为舅侄俩磨刀霍霍切菜剁肉。  
当然，武士不可以为五斗米折腰，但浪人可以。龙三一咬牙，将装满供两人胡吃海喝三天三夜的野蔬海货的行囊扛了整整六里地，一路那是累得缩肩塌背，气喘吁吁。可恶的是，稻荷武士此刻正侧躺在寝房睡得天昏地暗，硕大的尾巴从袴裤边缘探出，裹在主人的股间，好似商家千金雍容华贵的闺中饰品。软趴在发顶的耳朵，更是随着呼吸缓缓起伏，全然不在乎屋内是进的是阿猫阿狗，还是牛鬼蛇神。  
龙三瞥了境井仁一眼，闪出一点不耐烦的神色。  
“你倒是悠闲地睡大觉，我呢？等等还得张罗你的一蔬一食，真的是。”龙三伸出手，企图将境井仁晃醒起来干活。谁料境井仁睡得死沉，蓬松的尾巴无意识地靠向盘腿而坐的龙三。火红的茸毛蹭到龙三的脚踝时，男人登时被尾巴顺滑蓬松的触感所倾倒。  
养尊处优的武士，与只吃粗茶淡饭、甚至连温饱都成问题的平民，不光是在精气神上有所不同。境井仁的尾巴也和鬃毛发亮良驹一样，明亮柔顺，令人爱不释手。加上本身境井仁就皮肤白皙，从尾骨延伸出的优雅的皮毛，不由将牵起龙三的联翩浮想……  
在这尾巴的尽头，藏着怎样旖旎的景色？  
龙三伸出手，轻轻将尾巴牵起时，境井仁闷哼了下，似睡非睡地伸展懒腰浅浅小憩。原本还暴露在外的狐狸尾巴像是感知到危险，直接拥入境井仁的怀中。龙三的手僵在半空，只是咽下唾沫，将方才的念想甩掉。“怎么可能呢，我和仁之间……”他自嘲地想，不由盯着腰间的武士刀发愣。  
但凡是武家出身，必然会想拥有一把称心如意的武器，例如长尾家的弓箭、境井家的太刀。可对于浪人龙三来说，眼下手里的刀剑是他赊账购来的“报废刀”。所谓的“报废刀”，往往是刀剑被转手前遭到火灾或侵蚀，后经由刀匠重新修复后的残缺品，并根据品相和刀身转手转售给需要它的新主人。龙三托了熟人询问，攒够好些银两，相了把柄鞘镌刻银狐，但刀镡破损、没有柄卷和刀铭，甚至连佩续也不翼而飞的“报废刀”。虽说刀身轻盈，刀刃锋利到连孩童也能轻易将人砍得肉斩骨断。但每当龙三想拔刀出鞘的时候，就不得不面对布满划痕的刀纹，烦恼永远掉不完碎屑的刀鞘，以及为买刀而导致的囊中羞涩。  
他也曾想过将佩刀典当掉，再买把便宜点的打刀防身就好。可刚将佩刀乘给豆酿附近的刀具店，店主便掂量起龙三的“斤两”，将浪人的佩刀和自尊贬低得一文不值后，贱价出售。  
呵，一介浪人妄想成为武士，却连安身立命的佩刀都是他人的遗弃物。这难道不可笑吗？  
回忆在此停顿。  
“仁，食材给你备好了，剩下的事，由你独自料理吧！”  
龙三叹了口气，恭恭敬敬地向倒在地上熟睡的阿仁鞠躬致谢，起身离开了。

自从与境井仁不辞而别后，究竟过了多长时间、境井仁生出狐耳狐尾的怪病有没有医治好，龙三都不得而知。尤其在加入斗笠帮之后，龙三疲于奔命，每天都在为几钱几两的生计较真，渐渐地也对境井仁的家事不闻不问。后来小茂田一役，境井家近乎全军覆没，龙三站在横无际涯的海边，望向潮涨潮落中被海浪卷走的尸骸与家旗，视线总不经意地停驻在“山形”家纹的武士遗骸上。然而，经过风吹日晒和海水浸泡，尸体肿胀不堪，满是尸斑的面孔根本就模糊难辨。他想，若自己成为境井家家臣，纵然慷慨奔赴惨烈的战场上，死后是不是只能变成被海鸥啄食的尸体，毫无体面可言呢？境井仁就算比任何一位武士更具有英雄气概，那当众人为逃避蒙古人抱头鼠窜的时候，谁会在劫后余生中，缅怀他的荣誉呢？  
他花了好长时间，才不将小茂田沙滩上的尸骨和境井仁联系在一起，或者说，他真就希望一切都是一场梦。但身体是不会骗人的。几日下来，安营扎寨的斗笠帮浪人，眼瞅着龙三一日比一日憔悴，纷纷安慰道：“你的挚友境井大人，一定全身而退，正与地头志村大人筹谋反攻大计。你就不要疑神疑鬼，好好照顾自己才是。”  
龙三眨动着彻夜未眠的眼睛，说道，“好，我知道了。”  
通往对岛屿各处的关卡和城寨，被蒙古人设下天罗地网，为此常有逃命的村民或旅人误入歧途，而后像畜生般塞入笼车带走。  
每次听到人们的哭嚎声，龙三心中就久久不能平息，沉默地等到哭声消失在山谷后才离开。他发觉，打自他赌气离开境井仁身旁后，世间总有无休无止的变迁、烦闷、战争、倦怠，扰乱他平静的生活。哪怕被推选成为斗笠帮的领袖，龙三也时常感觉自己浑浑噩噩、不知终归何处。  
是对境井仁的愧疚感吗？还是不能成为武士的不甘？  
龙三沉默地望向狼烟四起的城岳山，思考了很久，决定向稻荷大神赐教。全能全知的稻荷大神既然能让凡人变成野兽，那将过着野兽般生活的自己，重新变成像境井仁一样顶天立地的武士，是不是也很容易？  
答案是无解的。  
境井仁并未心怀荣誉，战死在小茂田沙滩上。相反，他的自尊被湮灭在蒙古铁骑的淫威下，自从战役失败被俘后，便被被蒙古人所饲养在距离金田城不远的荒僻山林间，。  
说是饲养，倒不如说是被铁锁缚住的死囚。在与宋人长年累月的征战中，蒙古人学会了制造精妙的机关和消磨敌人斗志的方法，于是将境井仁的身躯卡在极为狭窄的木质桎梏里，并让他的腰身固定在进退不得的窄缝里，格挡住身后的视线，将他的甲胄摘去，浑身赤裸地任人蹂躏。  
每个享用过境井仁的蒙古士兵，都会饶有兴趣地在败家犬的双腿间留下象征次数的标记，而每个标记刺破境井仁的皮肤时，就会有被俘获的村民赦免。原本不抱任何希望，只能按顺序等待被蒙古人杀死的村民，在被释放后仓皇逃窜，全然不曾向境井仁致谢。而看着视若无睹的村民从身旁经过时，境井仁也不再反抗，只是微微张开干裂的嘴唇，梦呓般地数着今天又能救下多少人。  
在蒙古人离开后，龙三找到了浑身是伤的境井仁。让他倍感意外的是，皮肤白皙的青年脸颊通红，正嘶声竭力地呼唤自己的名字。  
“龙三、龙三、你在哪里、救救我、快救救我……”  
他的声音划破寥廓长空，仿佛像风声般无孔不入，牢牢紧攥住龙三的心房。  
荒凉凋敝的远山里，跃入眼帘的是那他既熟悉、又陌生的稻荷武士。由于双臂和腰部被牢牢紧箍，每当青年放声呼救时，龙三就能看见他苍白的皮肤下高高隆起的肋骨、修长的脖颈以及遮掩在散发间绝望的眼神。凄厉的呼唤中，龙三捂紧嘴唇，凝视被蒙古人亵渎成这幅模样的境井仁，顿时感觉头晕目眩，连回应都忘却。  
有着烈火般鲜红皮毛的稻荷武士，自尊与自信荡然无存，却仍苟活于世。  
龙三小心翼翼地迎上去，将手按在刀柄，企图将束缚着境井仁的机关一刀两断。可无论从哪里挥砍，都会伤到境井仁，这让龙三不得不停住脚步，斟酌其他对策。  
但当龙三准备伸出援手时，似乎听闻有人走来的境井仁停止了叫唤，犹如献媚晃荡着尾巴和屁股，踮起脚尖摆出可怜的姿势。  
这是他遵循蒙古人为他制定的饲养规则，好让无辜的村民不再曝尸荒野所做的下意识反应。  
不得不承认，这是境井仁在荣誉破毁后唯一能挽救他人性命的事情，可龙三却清醒地意识到，自己一直以来深埋于心的欲望正蠢蠢欲动，已经让他无法自拔了。  
从背后望去，稻荷武士耸动着满是鞭痕的肩膀。竖起狐耳倾听着即将与他交媾之人的声音。而丑陋、无能、自卑的自己，却嫉妒起境井仁在蒙古人胯下摇尾乞怜的模样，不以死明志，反倒成为那群蛮夷们亵渎的对象。  
真脏啊。龙三拔掉葫芦瓶塞，将满壶的凉水尽数浇在境井仁的臀瓣和手上，粗鲁地将黏在他臀瓣、囊袋、阳物与秘缝里的污秽用水清洗。百般不情愿的境井仁刚甩动尾巴，就被龙三揪起，拿着细细的草绳捆在大腿根处。而不知接下会受到何种折磨的境井仁被凉水激得双腿颤栗，藏在狐尾下的后庭也有意缩紧了起来。  
境井仁不知道，此时站在他身后的男人，竟会是多年不见的龙三。他只能默默想象背后有位蒙古人正用贪婪的眼神盯着自己，喉咙里便不由发出不甘心的呜咽声。这群野蛮人通常只会像野兽一样趴在自己背上疯狂的交媾，将温热的白浊射进深处后就放任不管，轮到下一人继续享受。但当有人用涂抹鲸脂的指头搅动他的后庭，试图抠出褶皱里残留的污浊时，境井仁再也无法像先前那般彻底忘我，释放本能地放浪形骸。  
“不要弄里面……”境井仁乞求道。可龙三一言未发，只是全神贯注地将手指能触到的深处，通通清理一遍，当指骨触到能让人欲罢不能的位置时，境井仁眯起眼睛细细尖叫起来，未被扎紧的尾尖在徒劳摆动。他开始战栗地思考，来者或许不是蒙古人，是与自己有着相近肤发的和族，简而言之就是盗匪、流民等三教九流。  
为什么生活在这片土地上的人们，要和蒙古人一起羞辱他？莫非是父亲大人、志村大人的私人恩怨？  
境井仁的心理涌上阴翳，额前的刘海被细汗黏湿。  
突然间，刺痛自臀瓣传来时，境井仁急忙竖起耳朵仔细辩听，发觉那是掌心和皮肉拍打的声音。紧接着又是一记，拍打在臀瓣上的巴掌力道比之前更重了。几番下来，境井仁觉得自己的身后简直要打得红肿起来，原本未擦干的水渍消融在火辣辣的皮肤上，也被几缕风撩得刺骨。  
怎么会有这种荒唐事？对方是在责罚自己吗？境井仁感觉后肢被牢牢拴住，连抬腿蹬人的戏法都耍不出来。而发现境井仁毫无反抗，只会一味承受的龙三，掐灭了想要停下的念头。  
下一个巴掌，龙三刻意打在靠近尾巴的地方。几乎在掌心拍下的同一瞬间，他听见境井仁一声短促的哀嚎，而后剧烈挣扎到整个桎梏都在颤动。在龙三的认知里，任何野兽的尾骨部分都相当脆弱，可却是判断性情好坏的测量方式之一。就如温顺的家猫拍拍尾骨会亲昵地俯身抬高，未曾驯服的马匹会一脚踹蹬。在连续数次拍打稻荷武士的尾骨时，男人周身一震，紧绷后背发出绝望的哀求声。逐渐的，那哀求声就被销魂的呻吟所替代，境井仁带着犹如微醺般淫乱的神情，微微吐出舌尖，呢喃道：“好心的大人……请……请抱我吧……”  
他的天真浑朴，他的意气风发，此刻全部消失殆尽。之前在长尾家比武会将自己逼上绝境，在众人面前尽出洋相的境井家主，原来生得如柳莺般下贱的模样。  
龙三脸带嘲笑地，将漫长而羞耻的责罚赐予了境井仁。  
虽然龙三早就预想过春梦中旖旎的画面，但他不曾与任何一名男性有过断袖之爱，自然也不会有跟境井仁同衾的经验。只是他压根没料到，自己竟会像跟女子同房时，和稻荷武士不知廉耻的交尾。平素里积攒的欲念，全部化作黏稠的汗水，将境井仁骨子里的羞赧和尊卑，用这般耻辱的形式鞭挞在他的身上。  
“尾巴——不能碰——啊啊”在境井仁呼唤的同时，龙三一边攥紧尾巴，一边发狠地抽插胯下丧魂落魄的境井仁。异常敏感的尾巴与体内驰骋的快意，让一声声浪叫境井仁的咽喉冲了出来，逼得他才被操弄几回，勃起的顶端不断分泌津液，止不住地向外渗出。同被蒙古人粗壮的阳物贯穿身体，顶得小腹都能隐约摸到茎身轮廓的钝痛不同，绝顶的愉悦充塞了他的脑海，让境井仁除了胡言乱语外，完全就顾不上。好不容易不被乱揪尾巴，毫无遮拦的下身又被粗鲁的握住，似是不愿轻易让他缴械投降。暴雨霹雳的刺痛、身体被同族侵犯的耻辱，以及只能沦为玩物的怨恨绝望，让境井仁沉溺在无间的欲海里。可很快，短暂而盲目的快感就结束了，取而代之的是数十年前家父为保护自己而惨死的回忆。自己眼睁睁地看着最珍视的家人离去，到最后却谁也保护不了的惨剧，将屈辱感袭上心头。  
我不过是只即将被猎户剥皮抽筋的狐狸罢了。  
以这幅丑陋之躯在高潮中死去的话，黄泉下的父母，会怎样看待我呢？  
他不由得抗拒起来，带有哭腔的呻吟声回荡在树林里。

儿时相遇，由于龙三一心一意急着狩猎野猪，不慎撞倒了身着卷腹境井仁，顾不上被受伤的膝盖和不翼而飞的草屡，总角之年的龙三跪倒在境井仁和一众家臣面前，额头埋进臂弯，拼命道歉。倘若不这么做，自己便会身首异处。  
可是，等候他的不是责罚，也非家臣充满怒气的脸，双眼各有泪痣，目光温柔的武士之子拍掉水干上的尘土，对惊魂未定的龙三问道：“你受伤了，疼吗？”  
险些丢掉性命的龙三哪敢回应，只得拼命摇头。可境井仁用同情的目光凝视着龙三，随后便借来家臣的良驹，将龙三带回境井家邸悉心照料他的伤势，直到康复为止。  
至于为何要大费周章救下自己，境井仁说是父亲的教义，无论出身贵贱，都要善待他人。但转念一想，境井仁在众目睽睽下忍受非人的折磨，甚至在委身在挚友报复般的凌辱中，是否也是毕恭毕敬地遵循父亲的教导呢？  
听着境井仁逐渐嘶哑的哭声，驰骋在境井仁背后的龙三，愈发贪得无厌起来。  
稻荷武士淫荡地抬起腰身，主动迎合饲主的欲望，汇聚在胯部的快意窜上脊背，让龙三浑身的血液沸腾不止。每当自己的阳物翻搅碾压着境井仁的后庭，粘液挤压软肉的水声响、胯部顶弄臀瓣时的闷响，还有境井仁泣不成声的抽噎，令龙三整个人彻彻底底地发生了嬗变。  
他绝不承认自己是趁人之危，对着昔日挚友落井下石，而是为了惩戒舍弃荣誉的稻荷武士。但对着被蒙古人肆意玩弄，视为两脚羊的境井仁满溢情欲，龙三不能不感到自己劣拙的借口说出来的时候，自己那张脸该有多虚伪、多扭曲。可此刻，扭摆着不成体统的动作，发出淫猥浪叫的境井仁，又能好到哪里去呢？  
尤其在当境井仁被整根茎身填满后，严丝合缝的肉穴里在抽插间溅出淫汁潮水，一路濡湿了境井仁几欲合拢的双腿，甚至蹭到浪人的衣角。龙三紧蹙眉头，打量被爱液洇湿的结合处，身下被绞缠的软肉讨好般的吮吸，莺莺燕燕的性事也裹挟走浪人的理性。既然如此淫猥，那得好好惩罚才是。龙三一边想着，一边扬起手掌，朝境井仁红肿的臀部拍打，尽情宣泄过剩的欲望。  
骤然间，境井仁如同罹患疟疾的可怜人，全身剧烈的痉挛，原本还缠绵炙热内里，抗拒似地箍紧了龙三。可这样徒劳的举动，只会刺激着龙三下半身膨胀的欲望，坠入更浓稠的情欲里。  
龙三不再将稻荷武士视为挚友般对待了，他掐住境井仁的腰胯，感受被激荡淫欲捻磨着每一根神经，纯粹地将境井仁视为泄欲的肉壶。而随着激烈的抽插，黏腻的淫液在臀缝间源源不断的泌出，稻荷武士无法靠自身慰藉的分身，只得可怜地磨蹭着木板，而不是像温暖濡湿的菊穴被粗暴地疼爱。  
“啊、啊、我要、要怀上敌人的子嗣了……舅舅……请原谅我这个不孝子…….”  
在境井仁颓然挣扎的时候，龙三的脑海里出现了奇谲倒错的画面。那些身形魁梧、身穿甲胄的蒙古人变得历历可辨，寂静的林野被燎原火光漫漶成堆满珍奇异物的蒙古包。浪人的衣裳则编织成蒙古人的服饰，甚至连口中吐出的语言，也变成了一连串低沉的蒙语。  
尽管境井仁依旧在身下被狠狠操弄着，可他身前似乎还站着其他人。龙三定睛一看，境井仁最敬慕的舅舅志村大人正紧咬牙关地跪在境井仁面前，亲眼目睹自己疼爱的侄子被敌人当众羞辱。  
“舅舅大人、舅舅大人……我快不行了。”境井仁尖细的呻吟声浸染了哭腔，可后庭流淌淫水与白浊的春光、耽溺在高潮和羞耻间的脸庞，以及不受控制的沿着脸颊淌落的泪水，将境井仁的一言一行变得更为淫猥刺激。  
“我受不了了，要、要去了……舅舅大人，好舒服，舅舅大人、对不起……”  
境井仁语无伦次地说完，鼓胀在小腹上方的分身就溅洒出大量的白浊，甚至有些许射在了志村的身前，令男人的脸登时染上一层雷云般障翳。  
“仁……你这样成何体统……”  
“舅舅……舅舅……对不起……实在是太舒服了……”  
无视舅侄俩的絮叨，龙三没完没了地蹂躏着境井仁身躯，逼他像家畜般吐出舌头，并用手指擦掉黏腻在布毯上的精液，送进自己嘴里细细品尝。  
“怎么样，自己射出来的东西，好吃吗？”看着压抑满腔怒火的志村，龙三挑衅道。但境井仁没有回答他，只是在鲜廉寡耻的行为下，身体更加炙烫，连哭声也愈加甜腻。  
终于，在操弄到境井仁痛哭求饶之后，龙三方才将忍而不发的东西，一滴不剩地灌进境井仁的体内。  
境井仁的喉咙喊哑了，僵直的双腿抽搐了几下，便失衡瘫倒在舅舅跟前。被阳具凿出窟窿的穴口更是不断溢出白浊时，发出令人耳热的阴吹声。  
“舅舅……请原谅我……”  
志村大人面如死灰，紧攥的拳头几乎要顶破皮肤，暴出青筋和骨节。龙三却尝到了一种前所未有的滋味——平日里总是满口仁义礼智，生死荣誉的志村大人，如今是会为了荣誉舍身，还是变得和境井仁一样的失态呢？  
龙三投以轻蔑的眼神，双臂穿过境井仁的腋下，将昏厥的武士搀扶起来。见志村带着讶异的神情望向眼神空洞的侄子，龙三冷哼一声，将犹如行尸走肉般的境井仁以相当失礼的姿态抱起，并让武士软塌的分身，面向志村贴靠过去。  
那颤巍巍的阳物，几乎要触到志村的鼻尖上。  
“看你侄子哭得那么可怜，做舅舅的难道不能多安慰他吗？来，舔舔你侄子的这里吧。”龙三露出一副怜悯的面孔嘲弄，握住境井仁的软塌的分身。“他不是你的掌上明珠么？趁着还能亲热亲热，舅侄俩好好慰藉温存下，不好么？”  
龙三嘴里呢喃着蒙语，不曾想过志村大人是否能听懂。但觑见志村猝火般燃烧愤恨的双眼后，龙三脸上扭曲的笑容逐渐消失。  
他意识到，志村绝不可能碰自己侄子的身体，哪怕境井仁将自己会趁志村外出时，嗅着舅舅衣物自渎的秘密告诉自己。  
“像你这样的卑贱小人，总有一天会遭天谴的。”  
志村声音发颤地咆哮着，每句话都重重击中了龙三。随着一阵头晕目眩的下坠感，身临其境的感觉蜂拥着他，将龙三推出幻象。眼前的境井仁正裹着褴褛倒在龙三怀中沉睡。骇人的刑具与狐耳狐尾不见踪影，仿佛从蒙古人手中救下稻荷武士亦是梦境和幻觉。然而，当龙三俯首望向境井仁身上的淤青和勒痕，心中久久难以平静。  
或许，自己侄子舍生取义，不惜以尊严和荣誉为代价，为志村传信于镰仓幕府，共同反击蒙古军争取到宝贵时间的事迹，很快便将昭彰天下。而自己落井下石，亵渎境井家主的恶行将世世代代遭人唾弃。  
当不肯承认自己有何错处的龙三，听到怀中之人满是“舅舅、舅舅”的呢喃时，龙三感到揪心一般的难受。自己凭何要妄图成为境井仁的手足、知己，莫非是对志村大人的妒忌吗？还是单纯的占有欲？龙三不知道，问境井仁也不可能问出来。不过他回忆起在蒙古包中的糜烂春光，断了想得到答案的盼头。  
对他来说，因无法忍饥挨饿而行窃杀人，与倒戈蒙古军后将食粮分给饥肠辘辘的村民，哪个更为仁义，身为浪人肯定是无法做出正确的解答。龙三只知道，在长尾家比武会的仲夏之夜，有个浪人踌躇在稻荷神像前祈祷，自己能否胜过境井仁半分，让众人对他刮目相看。但在默念心愿的时候，他又合掌，向稻荷神如此祈祷。  
稻荷大神，请不要让我无人知晓地死去。有朝一日，也让我看见武士才能俯瞰的风景吧。


End file.
